La Casa No Será La Misma
by Clarii
Summary: Gabriella es la prima de Ema, está conoce un día a los 13 hermanos Asahina, luego su prima les comenta a ellos que si su prima se podía quedar una temporada con ellos mientras resolvía unos temas familiares... ¿Qué cambios habrá para la vida de aquellos hombres con la nueva integrante? Ademas de las aventuras que vivirán. Ademas Wataru contara con la edad de 14 años.
1. Conociendo a la Familia de mi Prima

Un día como cualquiera en el Sunrise Residence, Ema se levantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, se dio un buen baño, siendo esperada por Juli, luego se vistió con calma, después le acaricio la espalda a su querida ardilla y le mira.

— Hoy le diré a ellos, que tengo una prima y la conocerán hoy en la tarde — le sonríe y ve la cara de la ardilla

— Espero que esos lobos hambrientos, no se la quieran comer, como quieren hacer contigo, chi— compadece de antemano a la prima de su dueña

Ambos van a la sala, sorpresivamente todos los hermanos estaban ese día, veía como Yuusuke discutía con Fuuto, vio a los trillizos suspirar ante ello, Iori y Subaru ignoraban olímpicamente lo que hacían sus hermanos menores, Wataru estaba jugando con su celular, Kaname, Masaomi y Ukyo tratan de calmar a los menores, Louis y Hiraku conversaban sobre los peinados, la castaña se pone frente a ellos.

—Etto…Chicos debo decirles algo, me podrían prestar atención? — Noto que todos se quedaron callados y le miraron — Pues no había compartido con ustedes una información, mi padre tiene un hermano mayor y este tiene dos hijos uno es Daisuke y la otra Gabriella, pues ella vendrá hoy a visitarme y a conocerlos— la castaña y la ardilla mira a cada uno

— Vaya no sabía eso, pero que bueno será conocerla y cómo es? — dijo el mayor de los hermanos

— Bueno ella tiene el cabello pintado de medio a puntas de color gris, piel blanca un poco bronceada, atlética, actualmente es luchadora y la campeona actual de Japón, a pesar que es muy ruda, sus facciones demuestran todo lo contrario tiene una cara angelical y si… se meten conmigo ella los puede hacer sufrir mucho, además es mitad japonesa y mitad hindú —

— Vaya eso es mucho, pero será muy bien recibida aquí imouto-chan — dice el monje con una sonrisa

— Campeona…— se pone a pensar el menor de todos — Es en serio! O sea Gaby, es genial y además muy hermosa — sonríe

— Oh no sabía que reconocerías a mi prima, pareces un gran fan de ella, Wataru-chan — sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado del menor

— Entonces hare algo de bocadillos para recibir a la invitada — dice el abogado levantándose de su lugar y va a la cocina

Pasan las horas y llega la tarde una chica de ojos verdes claro (como el de la manzana verde), baja frente al residencial de los Asahina, al ver a la castaña corre y le abraza, se saludan y luego pasan, llegan al ascensor, comentándose algunas cosas, llegan al piso indicado, al llegar a la sala, ve a los 13 hermanos de su prima, les mira y sonríe con delicadeza, siendo vista lentamente por cada uno de ellos.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombres es Hinata Gabriella, encantada de conocerlos — hace una reverencia y luego les mira

— Un gusto, me llamo Masaomi y soy pediatra — sonríe con amabilidad

— Un placer me llamo Ukyo, soy abogado —sonríe con delicadeza

— El placer de conocer una mujer hermosa, me llamo Kaname y soy monje, me puedes confiar tus oraciones — sonríe de manera picara

— Un placer mi nombres Hiraku, soy escritor — se contempla a mirar a la chica

—Un placer soy Tsubaki, seiyuu— sonríe de forma divertida y señala al pelinegro — él es mi gemelo Azusa y también es seiyuu—

— Un placer, Gabriella — sonríe el peli-negro de manera amable y observando a la chica

—Un placer, me llamo Natsume, soy empresario — también le mira con mucho detenimiento

— Tienes un cabello muy hermoso, me gustaría un día arreglarte lo, mi nombre es Louis — sonríe

— Mi nombre es Subaru, soy basquetbolista, un placer conocerte — desvía un poco la mirada

— Una flor para otra flor — le entra una rosa blanca — mi nombre es Iori, un placer — le mira

— Gracias — sonríe

— Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Yuusuke y estudio con Ema — muestra una pequeña sonrisa

— Mi nombre es Fuuto, soy un Idol, un placer — sonríe con cierto nivel de maldad mirando a la castaña

—Soy el menor, me llamo Wataru, déjame decirte que eres la mejor, me gusta verte luchar, un placer — sonríe de manera tímida

— Muchos nombres, pero que bueno es conocerlos a todos y Wataru-chan gracias por esas palabras — les mira agradecida

Se la pasan toda la tarde hablando de todo un poco, Gaby les comenta como es la India y los lugares interesantes que alguna vez deberían conocer, luego comen todos lo que el segundo hermano preparo. Pero para nadie paso desapercibido que la prima de Ema, era muy linda algunos no despegaron la mirada de la chica, luego la castaña les preguntó que si su prima, se podía quedar una temporada hasta arreglar unos asuntos, vio como cada uno asentía sin problema alguno, la chica prometió ayudar en todo lo posible en la casa donde se quedaría, luego paso al cuarto de su querida prima para arreglar sus pertenencias, después de terminar se fue dar un baño para ultimo encerrarse con la castaña en la habitación.

~En la sala~

—Es muy bonita, ya sabemos porque nuestra hermana lo es— sonríe el monje con burla al ver el sonrojo de todos

— Tiene buen cuerpo, se ve que entrena mucho, con esa cara nadie pensaría que es luchadora — comenta el empresario soltando un suspiro

— Esa es su cualidad, ella es muy buena en el ring, es la pesadilla de muchas, con su sonrisa puede desarmar a su oponente, hasta lo dijo: 'No se fíen de mi sonrisa, no saben lo que escondo detrás de ella' — dijo el menor siendo mirado por todos los demás

— Vaya si que sabes mucho de ella hermanito — dice el mayor de los hermanos

— Sí, soy muy fan de ella, además es muy respetada por sus oponentes — les dice de manera tranquila

Las chicas regresan entre risas y hablando siendo observadas por los chicos, Gaby se agarra su cabello y lo ata en una cola alta, entre las dos lavan los platos y siguen su conversación.

— Ya te falta poco para salir de la preparatoria cómo te sientes?— pregunta la castaña

— Pues la verdad será muy nostálgico, he vivido muchas cosas en estos 3 años, no lo cambiaría por nada — dice con sinceridad mientras ayuda a lavar los trastes

— Me imagine esa respuesta, ¿qué carrera piensas estudiar? — dice emocionada

— Pues hice el examen para entrar a la universidad nacional, porque deseo estudiar historia — le mira y siente la mirada de todos sobre ella

— Vaya es raro, no es muy común que chicas tan jóvenes que le guste la historia — dice el cuarto el hermano impresionado

— A mí me fascina mucho la historia, desde pequeña me encantaba escuchar a mi madre y a mi abuelo hablando de ello — mira a todos

— Eres muy fuerte Gaby, sé que no fue fácil superar la muerte de tu madre — la castaña mira a su prima con cierta angustia y los hermanos quedan sorprendidos ante la información

— La vida siempre está llena de baches y de felicidades — mira a su prima — sé que a mi madre no le hubiera gustado que siguiera mal, por eso seguí adelante— sonríe con calma

Todos quedan sorprendidos ante las palabras dichas por la chica, Ema sonríe porque se dio cuenta que su prima había superado la muerte de su madre, ambas siguieron lavando platos; mientras los chicos se quedaron pensativos, pero seguían mirando a ambas chicas, hasta que suena un celular cada uno revisa.

— Creo que alguien le están llamando — dice Masaomi viendo que sus hermanos revisaban sus celulares

— Es el mío — la peli-negra corre a la mesa toma su celular y contesta — buenas tardes, entrenador — dice cortésmente

— Buenas tardes Gaby-chan, quería decirte que mañana el entrenamiento será un poco fuerte, tú rival no es fácil y además hablo de mas — dice con voz muy seria

— Por favor, ni me digas que dijo, no me interesa — dice con mucha sinceridad

— Entiendo, pero bueno ya sabes después que sales entrenamiento ven preparada — cuelga

— ¿Qué ocurre Gaby? — pregunta Ema al ver la cara de enojo de su prima

— Digamos que hay algunas no saben controlar su lengua y después quedo yo siendo la mala — dice ácidamente debido que se imaginaba que pudo a ver dicho su rival

— Pobre de la que hablo de ti — dice la castaña con una sonrisa viendo que su prima asentía con tranquilidad

— ¿Acaso le harás una lanza? — preguntó Wataru con cierto brillo en los ojos

— Vaya conoces mucho de mí — sonríe y le mira —pues si eso mismo le haré y créeme no perderé contra ella — va con Ema para acomodar los platos

Luego de terminar las chicas se fueron al balcón, a seguir la conversación, los chicos disimuladamente se cambiaron para poder observarlas, mientras tanto ellas no se daban cuenta de ello, luego entran y la castaña le va enseñado el lugar para que no se pierda, les dice quienes no viven en casa, van al cuarto hacer los deberes de la escuela. Llega a la noche y Gaby se pone una ropa deportiva y sale a la sala.

— ¿Vas a salir Gaby? — consulta el abogado llamando la atención de todos en la sala

— Sí, por lo general salgo a correr media hora, es parte de mi rutina — les dice a todos — Y no se preocupen Ema me enseño todo en la tarde, con permiso — se retira para hacer su ejercicio

— Es muy comprometida con lo que hace— dice Subaru sorprendido

— La disciplina es la base del éxito — dice el menor de ellos

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Wataru? — dice Natsume sorprendido al igual que sus hermanos

— Ella lo dice siempre — dice sin más y se va de la sala

En eso Natsume y Hiraku se despiden para irse a sus respectivos hogares, los demás se iban a cepillar y poner pijamas, pero se preocuparon por la nueva inquilina, por la hora que era; pasa la media hora y la chica regresa de su rutina de correr, al llegar a la puerta para entrar al residencial se encuentra con Wataru sentando en una de las bancas, este al verla se levanta y le da una botella de agua.

— Lo necesitas — extendiendo la botella de agua y con una leve sonrisa

— Gracias Wataru-chan, no te hubieras molestado — toma la botella la abre y bebe

— No es molestia alguna, ahora entremos hace un poco de frío — mira a la chica que asiente y entran

— Es muy bonito el lugar además de tranquilo — dice la chica con una tranquilidad

— Sí, lo es y me alegra que te guste, bueno hemos llegado a tu piso, que tengas una linda noche — le mira cuando sale

— Igualmente Wataru, buenas noches — sonríe y se va a la habitación con Ema, al entrar saluda — hola prima y Juli —

— Jovencita es muy tarde! Debes tener cuidado con los lobos hambrientos! — dice la ardilla un poco alterada

— ¿lobos hambrientos? — pregunta descolocada la peli-negra

— Se refiere a mis hermanos, Gaby, Juli no confía en ellos — revela la castaña

— Oh entiendo — ríe un poco y toma su toalla junto a su ropa — iré a bañarme — se va

Con mucha calma y cuidado la chica llega al baño del quinto piso, entra, tranca la puerta, se quita la ropa con cuidado y entra a darse una ducha, luego de unos minutos, sale se seca y se pone su ropa interior y su pijama, adicional se peina con cuidado, luego toma sus cosas, sale, regresa a su piso, entra al cuarto silenciosamente, acomoda todo y se cuesta a dormir.

~Al día siguiente~

Todos se levantan temprano, cosa que era un verdadero milagro, como siempre Ukyo, preparaba el desayuno, los servía, Ema acomodaba la mesa y los platos, al cabo de unos minutos casi todos estaban.

—Falta Gaby, se habrá quedado dormida — pregunta Iori con suavidad al no ver a la muchacha

— No se preocupe, Iori-san estoy aquí, buenos días a todos — dice la chica bajando la escaleras de manera tranquila

La chica llevaba unas botas altas que llegaban debajo de la rodilla, una falda negra plizada, una camisa blanca con una corbata y un chaleco en la mano, se sento con los demás, se sintió observada, luego todos desayunaron, el abogado les dijo a las chicas que se podían ir a la escuela y él se encargaba de los platos, todos lo que tenían clase salieron con sus cosas.

—

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta loca aventura que vino de la nada a mi cabeza. Hasta la próxima


	2. Una Confesión y Un Beso Inesperado

Los que se dirigían a la preparatoria eran: Ema, Yuusuke, Fuuto, Wataru y Gaby, mientras Iori se dirigía a la universidad, los 5 iban caminando y conversando de manera tranquila llegan a la estación de trenes, compran su ticket, luego se montan en el tren, la primera que debía bajar era la prima de la castaña.

— Bueno chicos me debo bajar primero, nos vemos en la noche — les sonríe con calma mientras siente la mirada de los chicos sobre ella

— ¿Llegaras muy tarde? —preguntó el de cabellos grises mientras los demás miran con curiosidad a la chica

— Sí, es que hoy debo entrenar estaré llegando como a las diez de la noche, nos vemos — se baja del tren

Al bajar del tren, saluda a un chico, todos miran por la ventana, era de cabello rubio, ojos chocolates claros, alto, de buen cuerpo, era nada más y nada menos que el campeón de Japón, su nombre era Kisuke, quien al ver a Gaby se acerca y le da un abrazo y luego se van directo a la escuela, mientras los demás no podían creer lo que vieron.

— ¿Quién era ese? — dice el idol con el ceño fruncido, no le había agradado para nada la escena que había visto

— Él es el campeón de Japón, Hiragasi Kisuke, hasta donde se ellos se llevan muy bien — habla el menor con cierta cizaña en la voz

— Muy cierto lo que dice Wataru-chan, ellos se llevan bien son muy buenos amigos — confiesa la castaña con mucha calma ignorando la mirada de sus hermanos

— Ese chico se nota que le gusta ella — dice el universitario de manera seria y calma

El pelirrojo se queda callado ante lo que hablan los demás, luego de un tiempo se baja Iori, luego los demás, caminan con mucha tranquilidad hacia la preparatoria al llegar a esta, se dividen a sus salones, pensativos a excepción de la castaña que no se preocupaba por nada, en otra preparatoria Gaby, caminaba de manera tranquila por los pasillos con sus amigas, hasta que vieron al profesor y regresaron. Para la hora del almuerzo todos estaban en sus respectivos mundos. En la hora de la salida Gaby y Kisuke junto a los demás se fueron al gimnasio a entrenar.

— Que bueno que llegaras temprano, Gabriella — dice un hombre de voz gruesa, alto, musculoso, de piel trigueña, ojos grises, cabello negro y vestido con su ropa de hacer ejercicio

— Sí, es que los profesores tenían reunión, entrenador Taro — le comenta con tranquilidad absoluta

— Ha calentar esos musculo, tú rival no es fácil y es muy fanfarrona — prácticamente grita al decir aquello 

Gaby empieza su calentamiento de manera rápidamente, mientras tanto Ema y sus hermanos salen de la escuela y se dirigen a la casa, al llegar se cambian y luego bajan a la sala, viendo a los demás hermanos.

— Buenas tardes chicos — dice la castaña de manera amable mientras se sienta

— Estos lobos… — dijo la ardilla mientras mira a los hermanos

— Para que sepan Gaby, vendrá tarde porque está en entrenamiento — comenta Wataru, llamando la atención de todos los demás

— Oh entiendo, entonces le dejare la comida servida y tapada — el segundo de los hermanos Asahina responde desde la cocina

— Debe estar muy entretenida con cierto campeón no — responde el idol con cierta cizaña llamando la atención de todos

— Chi, eso es cierto — le pregunto a su dueña mientras se preocupaba

— Kisuke, es su amigo no tiene nada malo — contesta un poco molesta la castaña

— ¿Kisuke? — pregunta el resto de los hermanos, mientras enarcaban una ceja

— Es el campeón de lucha japonesa, lo que ocurrió fue que cuando ella se bajó en su estación, él estaba esperando — dice el menor de ellos con cierto deje de enojo

— Vaya la cuidan mucho, para que él la esté esperando en la estación — sonríe el cuarto de los hermanos con una sonrisa

— No será que le gusta— dice el monje con una sonrisa

Todos los hermanos se paralizan ante el comentario, se pusieron a cavilar de manera evidente, mientras tanto la castaña y la ardilla suspiran ante aquello, la tarde pasa y cenan todos juntos. Mientras tanto Gaby estaba en pleno entrenamiento con su amiga Chise, que era campeona en parejas femenino.

— Ven por mi Chise, no te quedes ahí — la reta y le mira de manera desafiante

— Ya verás — responde una chica de piel blanca y cabello castaño, mientras trataba derivar a su amiga sin éxito

— No te dejes Gaby, túmbala — grita el entrenador desde afuera viendo como su protegida tumba a su amiga

Luego de eso la chica ayuda a su amiga, dándole un abrazo y se va a cambiar de ropa, luego sale y se despide de: Chise y Sakura primero y luego de Kisuke, Keigo y Tatsumi, se monta al carro del entrenador quien la deja fuera del residencial. Baja y entra de manera tranquila para luego subir a su habitación al notar que su prima no está, va al quinto piso y ve a todos.

— Buenas noches — muestra una sonrisa delicada al verlos a todos, siente como Juli se le va encima y esta le acaricia — hola Juli —

— Chi, espero que nadie te haya tocado — dice la ardilla de manera molesta

— Tranquilo estoy bien — responde de manera baja y sonriente

— Buenas noches, Gaby — todos le saludan cortésmente a la chica que acababa de llegar

— ¿Cómo te fue, prima? — pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa y sabiendo que todos los chicos esperaban la respuesta de la otra

— Pues bien, cansada pero bien, el entrenamiento estuvo muy fuerte, la preparatoria estuvo genial — dice con mucha sinceridad

— Entiendo y… no sabía que Kisuke te buscaba en la estación — le dice de manera cautelosa

— Ah, él siempre lo hace desde que nos conocimos, somos buenos amigos nada más — dice con tranquilidad mientras se dirige a la cocina y calienta su comida

— Hasta donde tengo entendido ustedes, se conocieron de forma muy inusual — el menor de los Asahina mira a la chica esperando respuesta

— Es muy cierto, él y yo nos conocimos por una pelea fuera de la secundaria, tres contra uno la verdad lo hizo para defenderme —revela con cierta melancolía en la voz

— ¿Cómo es eso? — dice el mayor de todos mirando a la chica que se sienta en la mesa

— Esos tres chicos, me molestaban siempre, diciendo cosas como: tú no eres japonesa del todo, no debes estar aquí entre otras, Kisuke se enfrentó a ellos para que dejaran de molestarme, después de eso y desde aquel día, siempre me espera en la estación, le debo mucho — comienza a comer con calma

— Es un buen chico, le debo las gracias por cuidar de ti — dice la castaña tomando una taza de té 

Mientras tanto los hermanos no salían de su impresión, ahora entendía porque el chico, esperaba a la prima de la castaña, de cierta forma eso los tranquilizaba, pero a la vez venia la inquietud, sabían que querían a Ema, pero Gaby también había llamado su atención y eso les generaba un conflicto interno, luego de aquello la chica termina de comer y lava su plato, se retira al cuarto con Ema.

— Ese chico debe ser especial para ti, prima — sonríe al decir aquello y ver que la pelinegra se sonroja

— Lo es, la verdad le debo mucho y por ello es un buen amigo para mí — se tapa la cara para disimular el sonrojo

— Ya veo, pero bueno, creo que hay muchos en esta casa que se han fijado en ti — le revela con cierta alegría

— Y a ti ¿Quién te gusta? — sonríe al ver que su prima se sonroja de manera evidente

— Pues es complicado casi todos se me han declarado — confiesa sonrojada y ve la sonrisa de su prima

— Entiendo pero, sé que alguien te gusta el problema es que no quieres lastimar a ninguno — le ve asentir y le mira — sabes mejor que nadie que siempre alguien saldrá lastimado — le pone la mano en el hombro

— Tienes razón pero no sé, me da un poco de miedo — le confiesa con calma y se acomoda para dormir

— Descansa por favor, no te preocupes — se va a su cama y se acuesta a dormir

Ambas quedan dormidas de inmediato, mientras tanto los chicos estaban en sus cuartos pensando en todo, pero principalmente en ambas chicas, se durmieron muy tarde. En la mañana todos se levantan, Gaby de inmediato se va a bañar, Juli despierta a su castaña que aún seguía pensando en la conversación. De la nada el mayor de los Asahina llama a todos los hermanos y a las chicas, todos se reúnen en el comedor.

— Chicos a partir de hoy y la que viene la semana que viene no habrá clases debido a una huelga de maestros y profesores — les comunica a los que estudian y ve como todos hacen gestos de fastidio

— Lo que faltaba justamente cuando estoy a punto de terminar pasa esto — suspira decepcionada la peli-negra y se retira del lugar

— Vaya para ella no debe ser fácil — comenta el cuarto hermano al ver la actitud de la chica

—No lo es Hiraku-san, ella está por graduarse y esto en definitivamente no la ayuda en nada — se retira también con su mascota en el hombro

— Es que la preparatoria donde esta Gaby, no es nada fácil de entrar y los presionan mucho, además debes contar con los entrenamientos — comenta Wataru que también se retira de la sala

— A mí me da igual, total así tengo más tiempo para mí y descanso un poco de los fans — se retira con calma a su habitación

Los demás hermanos quedan impresionado, porque ninguno a excepción de Iori, se sentían cómodos por lo sucedido, el segundo de los Asahinas comprendía a la perfección la situación, se retira hacer el desayuno, pasa media hora y luego los llama y todos se acomodan en su asiento, desayunan con calma.

— Puedo hacerte una pregunta Gaby — dice de manera tranquila observando a la chica

— Si no hay problema, ¿Qué deseas saber? — le mira fijamente esperando la pregunta de Hiraku

— Alguna vez ¿has tenido novio? — le mira también fijamente esperando respuesta

— Sí, eso fue hace como unos meses atrás — sigue sosteniendo la mirada al travestido — ¿A qué venia la pregunta? — espera la respuesta de él y todos los demás esperan respuesta

— Solo una simple curiosidad… es que me parece extraño que no tengas novio — le revela y ve como la chica sonríe

— Digamos que… no me gustan los hombres indecisos que le encantan estar con más de una mujer — dice sin anestesia sorprendiendo a todos

— Eso suena muy interesante, por escucharte así, parece que tuviste mala experiencia — dice con mucha perspicacia pensando que la chica no respondería

— La verdad sí, me dejo por estar con otra, pero luego quería volver conmigo, así no funciona, digo soy una mujer que tiene corazón, no objeto que quieras pasear para sentirte… como un verdadero patán… con permiso — se levanta con una sonrisa

Ante aquella confesión todos quedan helados, mientras que ella se fue a la cocina, lavo su plato, lo enjuago y lo dejo en el escurridor, se fue del quinto piso, llego al cuarto tomo su patineta y se fue del residencial. 

— Eso fue… algo que no esperaba, ahora entiendo porque es así — se levanta del comedor dejado el plato, fue de manera discreta a buscar a la chica y no la encuentra — se fue — suspira derrotado el cuarto de los Asahina

— Esto fue de muy mal gusto, por parte de Hiraku-san — se va molesta la castaña a su habitación junto a Juli

— Tranquila Chi, nuestra otra Chi, es muy fuerte, solo necesita calmarse — le dice la ardilla mientras se esponja — pero ese pervertido travestido merece sufrir más que nadie — cuando ve que su dueña asiente se pone feliz

— Así que aquí te escondes ¿no? — saca un cigarro mirando a la chica que estaba sentada encima de su patineta

— Me podrías hacer el favor de apagar eso… no me hace bien — revela sin mirarte — ¿Qué hace aquí, Hiraku-san? — mira el paisaje de manera tranquila

— Claro, no quiero hacerte daño — apaga el cigarro — vine a pedirte, disculpa por hacerte revelar algo como aquello — se sincera el escritor

— Eres alguien muy turbio, gozas viendo el sufrimientos y remordimientos de otros — se levanta y se pone frente a él mirándole a los ojos — me pregunto ¿acaso tú ocultas algo, que no quieres que sea revelado? — ve como el hombre frente a ella tiembla levemente

— Pareces que sabes como desenmascarar a otros — toma aire ante la pregunta — puede ser… eres de temer — desvía la mirada

— Me la debías, pero al ver tu reacción, no me equivoque, pero sabes deberías ver tus errores para así opinar de los demás — le da la espalda, tomando su patineta dispuesta a irse

— ¿Qué sabes tú de ello? — se enoja un poco y le toma el brazo haciéndola que gire para quedar cara a cara — no me tienes miedo eso me agrada — se acerca más

Sin dejar que la peli-negra dijera alguna palabra, le acerca más a él dándole un beso apasionado, la aprieta más contra su cuerpo para no dejarle escapar. Se queda paralizada al sentir los labios del mayor sobre ella, no lo podía cree si quiera, pero poco a poco le correspondió aquel beso, luego por falta de aire se separan y sin esperar la chica le da una gran bofetada.

— E-eres un imbécil! — toma su patineta y se va rápidamente del lugar dejándolo solo

— Para ser menor que yo, sabe besar muy bien — susurra con una sonrisa muy sutil mientras la ve irse

— ¿Cómo se atreve a besarme? Es un idiota pervertido — dice en susurros inaudibles

Llega a casa muy enfadada, ignorando a todos inclusive a su prima se encierra en la habitación sin querer salir de ella. El travestido llega muy emocionado, pero a la vez preocupado por como estaría la chica, escucha a sus hermanos decir que ella andaba muy rara y se había encerrado en la habitación.


	3. Canciones de Despedidas

Ema va al cuarto preocupada, toca la puerta, nota que su prima le abre, la castaña entra de inmediato y la observa, se da cuenta de su enojo y susurrando cosas. La peli-negra, estaba que mataba al cuarto Asahina, por lo que había ocurrido, se lo haría pagar de alguna manera, ve como su prima la analiza junto con la ardilla y se sienta.

— ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? parece que quieres matar alguien — le dice sin rodeos y esperando la respuesta

— Sí, sí quiero matar a Hikaru Asahina — revela sin rodeos, viendo las caras de asombro de los dos

— ¿Qué te hizo ese condenado lobo? — se altera la ardilla de manera evidente esperando la respuesta

— Después de irme de aquí, me encontró a donde estaba y…y… me beso! — tira el lapicero, mientras escucha el grito que da la ardilla

— ¡¿Cómo que te beso?! — gritan con fuerza mientras planean como matarlo

— Le di una cachetada, es un idiota, la verdad no sé cómo has podido aguantártelo prima — le compadece de inmediato pensando lo que le faltaba por vivir en esa casa

Mientras en el cuarto las chicas y la ardilla planeaban una venganza contra el travestido, este se encontraba en la sala y observaba como sus hermanos estaban preocupados por la peli-negra, se cuestionaba internamente si había hecho bien, las chicas entran de la nada al comedor llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué canción pretendes cantar? — la castaña pregunta de manera alegra a su prima

— Me toca cantar baladas, me pidieron que cantaran Abrázame — revela con calma y suspira

— Woo esa es una balada muy bonita, ojala pudiera irte verte a cantar — sonríe feliz mientras se sientan

— Sí, lo es, ahora me pongo a practicar, además eso me relajara para mi penúltima lucha — bosteza un poco y se tapa la nariz

— No seas malita canta un pedacito de la canción — junto con Juli ponen una carita de gato con botas

 _Abrázame muy fuerte amor mantenme así a tu lado_

 _Yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado_

 _Quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario_

 _Amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario_

 _Pero a mí me tocó sufrir cuando con quien creí_

 _En alguien que juro que daba su vida por mi…_

Todos quedan impresionados al oírle, cantar un pedazo de la canción, cuando termina todos de inmediato aplaude y la felicitan.

— Dios que hermosa voz, tenía mucho tiempo de no escucharte cantar — comenta con los ojos cristalizados la castaña

— Gracias prima, bueno es cierto tenías tiempo de no oírme cantar — muestra una de sus mejores sonrisas llamando la atención del tercer y séptimo hermano

— Tienes una hermosa razón, imouto-chan realmente le puedes quitar protagonismo a Fuuto — sonríe al decir lo ultimo

— Eso es para sueñe, despierta, eso no pasará — responde de muy mal humor por el comentario

— No te preocupes, créeme que si fuera una idol, no fuera como tú — contesta de manera acida y con una sonrisa que descoloco a más de uno

— ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? — se levanta irritado y mira a la chica de manera enfadada

— Que no sería una doble cara, esa es la gran diferencia entre tú y yo… Así que sales perdiendo aquí — muestra una sonrisa victoriosa y le ve cómo se va molesto

— Eres de temer Gaby — comenta el travestido con una sonrisa

— Deberías temerme, porque el próximo puedes ser tú y bien que lo sabes me la debes — le mira sin temor alguno, viendo que este retrocede de inmediato

— ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? — pregunta el menor de los hermanos muy serio y esperando respuesta

— Que te lo diga él — señala la peli-negra, al escritor — Yo debo irme a entrenar — se retira

— No… paso nada no te preocupes — miente de manera descarada frente a todos

— Eso espero Hiraku-san, mi prima me tiene a mí, que no se te olvide — también se va con su mascota, fingiendo que no sabe nada, dejando a todos sorprendidos

— Algo paso… para que ellas respondan así — el segundo hermano mira con severidad a su hermano peli-naranja

 _ **~En el Gym~**_

 _Gabriella estaba haciendo ejercicio, para tonificar el cuerpo, luego de eso empezó a entrenar, su entrenado se puso ayudarle en todo, de la nada llega Kaname observando todo desde un lugar muy alejado._

— Vamos Gaby, más fuerza en esa llave — exige el entrenador con seriedad

— Sí — aumenta la fuerza y presión de la llave

— Mucho mejor, ahora vamos pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, derríbame — dice en tono de voz serio

— Claro — empieza a una secuencias de patas, luego hace que su entrenador la cargue, esta de alguna manera enrolla sus piernas en su cuello, haciendo unos giros y lo tira al piso

— Auch… Eso dolió, pero muy bien, Gaby — se levanta con toda su calma

— Me salió mejor que la vez pasada — se estira un poco — espero no quedar tan cansada, debo cantar hoy — susurra

— Lo sé, no te agotaré tampoco, no soy un perverso — sonríe de manera un poco coqueta

— Eso puede sonar a otra cosa — se sonroja un poco ante la sonrisa y luego se pone de manera seria — sigamos entrenando —

— Mejor no, relájate y luego puedes irte, suerte muñeca — se baja del cuadrilátero y se va

— ¿Quién rayos lo entiende? — susurra la pelinegra y baja al rato y descansa

— Esto es muy interesante… Creo que tendré que mover mis cartas — dice el tercero de los Asahina

La chica va a darse una ducha con tranquilidad, sentía un pequeña molestia en el cuello, pero no quería decir nada, luego salió y se vistió para ir a cantar, sale del Gym, camina hasta el restaurante con calma hasta llegar.

— Que bueno que llegaras temprano Gaby, así ensayan más, hoy es solo baladas — le recuerda el dueño

— No se preocupe, daré lo mejor de mí — sonríe la chica para ir con los demás a practicar

— Llego la más esperada — ríe de manera alegre el baterista de la banda

— Que emoción la tuya, hermano mío — comenta el bajista

— Por amor Dios, no empiecen dan hambre — comenta el guitarrista

— Él tiene razón, ahora vamos a ensayar por favor — toma las partituras

 _~en casa~_

— Juli-san vamos a ver a mi prima — comenta emocionada la castaña

— No sería mala idea, Chi pero… debemos ir acompañado por un adulto — dice muy a su pesar

— ¿Chi-chan quieres ir a ver a tu prima? — sonríe de manera amable el octavo hermano

— Louis-san, sí quiero, tengo mucho tiempo sin oírle por completo — le mira a los ojos

— Entonces todos iremos — comenta Kaname sorprendiendo a todos — ¿Dije algo malo? — les mira

— Me parece buena idea, veremos que tan buena es — comenta aun molesto el idol

— Te aseguro, que será muy genial — ríe con malicia el escritor

— Entonces vamos todos, Ema sabes ¿Dónde es? — le mira el abogado con una sonrisa

— Sí, se dónde es entonces vamos por favor, antes de quedarnos sin puesto — les comenta la chica haciendo que todos se fueran

— ¿Se llena el lugar? — pregunta curioso el menor de los hermanos

— La verdad sí, la última vez que fui, me tocó verla de pie — responde tranquila la chica

— Vaya entonces mejor, vamos de una vez — dicen todos corriendo a los autos

Todos fueron corriendo a los autos, los que manejaban se apuraron, para llegar al lugar, al estacionar fueron a formar la fila para poder entrar, al mirar hacia atrás se dieron cuenta que se había hecho más larga de lo común poco a poco fueron entrando, luego encontraron la mesa para todos.

— ¿Qué tal si todos pedimos bebidas? — comento la castaña entusiasmada

— Te veo muy feliz, chi-chan — sonríe el octavo hijo

— La verdad sí — contesta mientras acomoda a juli

— Buenas noches a todos, me alegra mucho ver la casa llena, esta noche es muy especial porque será, de solo baladas, espero que les guste — escucha los aplausos — con ustedes Gaby y su banda—

— Buenas noches — sale la pelinegra junto a los chicos y se acomodan — bueno como ya les anunciaron, hoy es noches de baladas, espero que la pasen bien, la primera de la noche es — comenzó a cantar

Todos los presentes estaban, encantados escuchando la canción y también secundaban con gusto, hasta el final.

— Me alegra escucharlos cantar, la siguiente canción es Don't Cry — empezó a cantar

— Esa canción representa mucho a Gaby — comenta la castaña siendo escuchada por todos

— Sí, es una larga historia — se centró a escucharla, hasta que Juli, la saco de esa burbuja

— Chi, crees que ella cante esa canción — preocupado la ardilla

— No sé, pero si lo hace, es porque le dirá adiós — susurra, mientras se dan cuenta que deja de cantar

— La siguiente canción será Truly Madly Deeply — empieza a cantar siendo aplaudida

— Ok pareciera que sí, va a cantar esa canción — comenta un chico de la nada llamando la atención de la castaña

— Kisuke ¿acaso crees que eso pase? — pregunta la castaña preocupada

— Puede que sí… Si llega a pasar, sabremos que está preparada — observando todo y la ve callar

— Gracias por esos aplausos, cerraré con dos canciones especial para mí, la primera será I don't wanna miss a thig y November Rain —

— La va a cantar — exclamaron los tres sorprendidos, escuchando que la chica primero cantaba Aerosmith

— De verdad no puedo creerlo — susurra la ardilla realmente sorprendido

— ¿Qué sucede Juli-san? — susurra Louis mu bajo

— Es complicado de explicar, pero se está despidiendo de alguien muy especial de su vida — se le empeñan los ojos al escuchar los acorde de la otra canción

— Ema… — susurra el abogado al ver que la castaña empieza a llorar al escuchar como canta su prima

— Esa canción, tiene un mensaje — comenta el cuarto hijo siendo mirado por los demás

— Prefiero escucharla cantar a ella, que a Fuuto — comenta embobado el pelirojo

— Es más humilde que él, por eso llama más la atención — dice el monje con una sonrisa

— Usted no esta tan lejos de la verdad — comenta el amigo de la chica empezando aplaudir con la demás personas

— Espero que en día de hoy, las canciones hayan sido de su agrado nos vemos para la próxima — sale del escenario escuchando las ovaciones

— Genial esto estuvo muy bueno, Gaby — comenta el baterista de la banda

— Estuvimos geniales — ríe el bajista

— Cierto bueno chicos, nos vemos después — se despide de ellos, sale del local y encuentra alguien — ¿Ema? —

— Prima eres la mejor — le abraza con fuerza — la cantaste —

— Tenía que hacerlo, me demore mucho tiempo, la verdad, se que no le hubiera agradado eso —le confiesa con tranquilidad

— Entonces ahora a casa — dicen los trece hermanos, al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo a los chicos

Todos se montan a los carros, en media hora llegan a la casa las chicas se despiden con tranquilidad, se van a su cuarto, se ponen a conversar. Mientras que los chicos aún tenían dudas de lo ocurrido.


	4. Sin que decir

Estaban encerradas conversando de lo ocurrido, mientras Juli secaba las lágrimas de ambas, luego de una larga platica nocturna se fueron a dormir, mientras en la sala nada estaba tranquilo los chicos estaban pensando aun en lo ocurrido en el local, pero al ver que ninguna bajo a la sala todos decidieron ir a dormir. Al día siguiente daba la dicha que todos los hermanos, las chicas se demoraron en salir, luego de llegar se sientan en la mesa.

— Buenos días a todos — dicen las chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras ven como el abogado sirve el desayuno de todos

— Buenos días, pensé que se iban a levantar tarde porque no tienen clases — comenta sorprendido de ver a todos en la mesa, les sirve a todos y se sienta

— Yo estoy acostumbrada a levantarme Ukyo-san— responde la castaña tranquilamente y bebe un poco de jugo

— Pero al parecer, cierta niña de cabello negro con gris, va a salir a juzgar por su vestimenta — dice cizañeramente el Idol, llamando la atención de todos

— Sí, voy a salir ¿algún problema? — responde de manera ácidamente la de ojos verdes — sabes ganas de no me faltan de plantarte este vaso en la cabeza tan hueca que tienes —

— Por favor, basta de esta discusión tan absurda, Fuuto ella tiene nombre y te pido que la respetes — dice el mayor de los Asahina, luego mira a la chica — Gaby-san, por favor… esto… discúlpelo —

— Lamento mucho mi comportamiento Masaomi-san — mira al médico y luego se levanta de la mesa — lo siento se me quitaron las ganas de comer, regresare en la noche permiso — se retira del comedor, toma sus cosas y se dirige al elevador

— Fuuto-kun, en serio se pasa, deja a mi prima en paz — replica la castaña llamando la atención de todos por su actitud

— En serio eres un tonto Fuuto, déjala en paz o me vere obligado a enseñarte como se trata a una chica — dijo el menor de todos, dejando a sus hermanos mayores sorprendidos

— Wataru…Debes respetar a tus hermanos mayores, pero tienes razón…no te debes ser así con ella — contesto el séptimo hijo viendo a sus dos hermanos menores

— Al menos ¿podemos desayunar con tranquilidad? En serio debo cosas que hacer y sus peleas no ayudan en nada, más bien atrasan — replica maliciosamente el cuarto hijo

Todos se ponen a comen en silencio, pero en el ambiente se notaba un poco tenso, pero todos terminan de comer, el abogado y la castaña recogen todos los platos, se disponen a lavarlos y guardarlos, luego le ayuda con la ropa. Gabriella, se fue a ver con el medico por la molestia que tenía en su cuello, se pronunció y espero que le llamaran.

— Hinata Gabriella, por favor ya puede pasar con el médico, por favor permítame guardarle la maleta y su chaleco — le dice la enfermera a la chica y toma sus cosas, la hace pasar

— Buenos días Gaby, bueno toma asiento y dime que molestia has tenido en este último tiempo — le mira con mucha calma

— Hola doctor, bueno he sentido mucha molestia a los lados de mi cuello, la verdad es muy incómodo y pues me preocupa, por suerte esta será mi última defensa — le revela de manera muy preocupada

— Eso es preocupante déjame revisarte— se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a la chica coloca sus manos en el cuello y empieza a revisar — se siente muy tenso Gaby, tendrás que usar el aparato de la vez pasada, sé que es fastidioso, pero lo harás, además usaras unos parches para calmar y unas inyecciones — se vuelve a sentar y se pone hacer las recetas

— Pero ¿podre practicar? — mira al médico con cierta preocupación — la verdad es que debo entrenar mucho, debido a que la oponente es fuerte y pues no quiero fallar—

— Puedes entrenar, pero no sobre-exigirte, si lo haces te corres el riesgo de lastimarte mucho más, entonces espero que sigas todo al pie de la letra — le da las recetas y una patente medico con indicaciones — espero que mejores y nos veremos después —

— Gracias doctor, seguiré las instrucciones, pase buen día— hace la reverencia y sale, toma sus cosas, camina a la salida del hospital, sin darse cuenta que es vista por alguien

Mientras tanto en la casa, todo estaba calmado, Ema prefirió estar en su cuarto jugando con su consola, los demás se fueron a sus trabajos o se quedaron en casa como Hiraku y Kaname, ambos se fueron al balcón un rato a charlar.

— Sabes que descubrí, Hiraku-niisan…— dice de la nada el monje viendo el paisaje tranquilamente

— ¿Qué descubriste Kana-nii? — se mueve un poco para poder observar a su hermano mayor un momento, al verle pensativo, sonríe

— Ayer seguí a Gaby-chan, a su entrenamiento… fue muy interesante verla, se toma muy enserio su entrenamiento, su entrenador es un poco más alto que ella, pero lo curioso de todo, es que parece que él, se ha fijado en ella, ayer la hizo sonrojar — revela tranquilamente pensando en ese momento

— ¿Q-qué? — queda sorprendido por lo revelado, pensando en la competencia que iban a tener todos en la casa — no me extraña…ella es muy hermosa después de todo, puede llamar la atención de cualquiera, ya sea mayor o menor que ella—

— En eso tienes mucha razón, pero mi pregunta en realidad es… ¿Qué le has hecho? Porque ella cada vez que te ve, te quiere como matar — le mira con mucha seriedad al peli-naranja

— La bese… eso fue lo que paso, la verdad no me arrepiento, me gusta como besa, pero al final me dio una buena cachetada, pega fuerte, pero daría lo que fuera por volverla a besa — responde encendiendo un cigarro con toda tranquilidad

— ¿Que esperabas que te volviera a besar? — se ríe y le mira seriamente — Hiraku-nii-san…lamento informarte que ella me gusta mucho, ya lo de imouto-chan se me paso… realmente la veo como lo que es mi hermana menor — le dice mirándole directamente a los ojos

— Eso esperaba, pero ya vez que no — ríe y se pone serio — ya sabía yo que algo te traías, ella también me gusta Kana-nii, no eres el único que se a fijo en ella, no la tendrás fácil — también le mira directamente a los ojos

Mientras eso ocurría en el balcón, Ema decide salir de su cuarto e ir a la cocina a buscar algo de beber, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que pasa su querida ardilla iba en su hombro como siempre.

— La otra Chi-chan se veía tranquila, creo que lo de anoche le sirvió mucho, no crees Chi? — comenta la ardilla un poco más tranquila

— Sí tienes razón, aunque Fuuto-kun, arruino ese buen ambiente en la mañana, pero aun así estoy más relajada de que ella lo este, es por su salud emocional — llega a la cocina, toma el jugo y se sirve

— En eso coincido contigo Chi, lo principal es que ella este muy tranquila, ya falta poco para su cumpleaños y su última defensa por el título — recordó la ardilla de manera muy alegre

— Eso es cierto, su cumpleaños está cerca… ¿Qué le podemos hacer? — se pone pensativa y siente que alguien le tapas los ojos

— ¿Adivina quién soy? — dice el hombre con voz juguetona y ve que la ardilla trata de morderle

— E-eres Tsubaki-san — contesta la chica librándose del peli-blanco y agarra a su ardilla — oh y también está con Azuza-san — respira calmadamente viendo a los gemelos

— Perdona a Tsubaki, no quiso asustarte, pero ¿en qué andas? — pregunta por curiosidad el de lentes

— Es cierto hermanita, te veo muy pensativa, acaso… ¿piensas en mí? — sonríe al ver el sonrojo de la castaña y la ve negar — eso duele — hace un mohín

— Lo que pasa es que mi prima dentro de unos días cumplirá años, pues no sé que hacerle ese día— mira a los dos — sus amigos siempre hacen fiesta sorpresa y esas cosas, pero yo quería hacerle algo aquí en familia —

— Oh vaya y claro que lo haremos, solo que no digamos nada para ir planeando poco a poco que se le puede hacer ese día — comenta Ukyo entrando a la sala

— Eso es muy cierto Chi-chan, todos podemos organizar algo bonito aquí, además así se sentirá mas parte de la familia ¿no crees? — sonríe el peluquero de la familia de forma amable

— Gracias de verdad, es que bueno son sus dieciocho años y pues como no estará con su papá y su hermano, se sentirá feliz — sonríe emocionada y se va a su cuarto

Mientras los hermanos trataban de organizar el cumpleaños, Gabriella había llegado hace rato a su entrenamiento, le explico a su entrenador lo dicho por el médico y este le entendió a la perfección, le mando a cambiarse, para luego empezar la rutina, en ese mismo lugar entro Natsume, la ver la pelinegra interrumpe lo que hace para verle en acción.

— Te informo la lucha será: sin descalificación, conteo en cualquier parte y nadie puede intervenir, debes tener cuidado con lo que vayas a utilizar ese día, ganes o pierdas estoy orgulloso de ser tu entrenador — le dice el chico mirándola a los ojos y ve la emoción en ella

— Taro… uff esto va hacer duro, digo no es la primera vez que defiendo el título de esa manera, pero es que es la última, no quiero fallar… y pues gracias por ser mi entrenador y soportar todas mis loqueras — le sigue mirando y luego le da un abrazo, sin saber que era vista, se separa

— Loquera justificadas, pero bueno no voy a exigirte tanto por la molestia que tienes, pero ahora dame una buena patada, o sea derribame… Claro…si puedes — le sonríe de manera burlona

La chica solo se limita a mirarle de mala manera, se pone en posición y empieza a mandarle una secuencia de golpes, este trata de derribarla, la otra no se deja, en un descuido la chica aprovecha y le da una fuerte patada en el pecho tumbándolo.

— ¿A que no podía verdad? — sonríe satisfecha viendo como su entrenador se levanta del piso del ring — bueno mira la hora que es… se me ha pasado el día — dice mirando su reloj

— Son las nueve de la noche, no es tan tarde, igual te voy a llevar a tu casa, vamos vete a vestir que yo haré lo mismo — le mira fijamente y luego sonríe al verle sonrojada

— C-claro… tratare de no demorar — se baja del ring rápidamente y se va a las duchas — ¿Qué demonios me pasa…porque me sonrojo con él se susurra para sí misma sin saber que su amiga le escucha

— Sera porque te gusta, aunque sea un poco — le responde su amiga y se ríe al ver la cara — porque déjame decirte, él si gusta de ti — entra a la ducha

— Chise, pero cómo es posible eso… o sea soy menor que el por unos años— entra a la ducha de al lado — además ¿Cómo sabes que él gusta de mí? — pregunta nerviosa

— Lo oí decírselo a Kisuke, en realidad a él no le importa que seas menor que él, además ni que fuera tanta la diferencia, por eso te mira diferente, se preocupa por ti y pues es cómico, pero le tiene celos a tu mejor amigo — se ríe la chica recordando algunas cosas

— Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, pero no creo que funcione, o no sé, hay no la verdad no quiero que haya problemas por mi culpa — al rato sale con una toalla puesta

— Tranquila no estás sola, cualquier cosa le damos una paliza y listo, además no creo que Taro-kun te haga algo malo, no es ese tipo de chico— responde la peli-roja

— Tienes razón, pues amanecerá y veremos que pasara — se viste con rapidez, se alisa su cabello, se pone los parches necesarios en su cuello — nos vemos en la escuela Chise, cuídate mucho — se despide y llega a donde su entrenador

— Vamos te dejare en tu casa salva y sana — sonríe y camina con la chica al carro — Gaby… ¿tú tienes novio? — le pregunta de la nada y nota la mirada ella en su persona

— La verdad es que no, no tengo y tú muy bien sabes porque, pero porque me haces esa pregunta — le mira fijamente y nota que el chico se acerca más a ella

— Es que bueno…yo no puedo ocultarlo más… tú a mí me gustas mucho Gaby, la verdad sé que no debería, pero no lo pude evitar y bueno…— se acercó mucho más y le da un beso suave a la chica, luego se separa —lo siento quería hacerlo hace rato—

— Se puede saber ¿que estaban haciendo? — sale una voz de la nada, era Natsume quien se presentaba ante ellos dos

— No paso nada, solo que estábamos hablando sobre la molestia que cargo en el cuello — respondió la chica de inmediato mirando a los hombres — además él pensaba llevarme a la casa—

— Pues no es necesario, yo te llevaré a casa debido que tengo que ir y pues se hará más fácil — mira seriamente al chico y luego ve a la pelinegra

— Claro no hay problema, yo siempre la llevo porque es mi responsabilidad el que ella este bien, me preocupa que su cuello le moleste, Gaby sigue las instrucciones y mañana seguimos — se despide, se monta a su auto y se va

— Natsume-san, ¿nos podemos ir ya? — le mira tranquilamente — es que en verdad tengo hambre y estoy muy cansada con todo lo que me toco hacer en el día de hoy —

— Claro que sí, vamos — le conduce a su auto y luego le abre la puerta — entra por favor, está haciendo mucho frío y te puedes resfriar— la ve entrar y luego se sube y arranca

En todo el camino el silencio se hace presente y profundo, mientras Natsume trata de descifrar que había ocurrido cuando llego, a donde ellos dos, mientras que Gaby estaba muy pensativa con la declaración que hizo su entrenado y adicional el beso, se sonrojo y rogaba llegar a la casa, cuando llega cena y se va a su habitación a dormir. Dejando a todos sorprendidos y Natsume se imaginaba la escena que pudo a ver pasado antes de que llegara.


End file.
